Naruto the Movie: The Power of Hindsight
by TessaDoesFanfic
Summary: Have you ever finished one of the Naruto movies and sat there blinking at the screen, wondering where the last 90 minutes of your life went and if you can have them back? Well, you're not alone! At the core of nearly every Naruto movie is a fascinating B-Plot and some good ideas, so here's my attempt at drawing that potential out. Also, I do take requests as to which movie I do.


**Hey**

**Uh**

**This is probably the start of a… series of sorts? I'm unsure if I will do all of the movies, but I plan to do a not insignificant chunk of them. However, there is no telling when this will happen, since this is just a small side project to my main story.**

**For the time being though, enjoy my attempts at re-writing the Naruto movies! **

**I always felt like they had a great idea behind every movie and then just failed to follow through, so… here. Enjoy the Naruto movies, rewritten with 20/20 hindsight!**

**This came about because I was complaining about this movie on a forum and someone said to me "Like you could write a better movie." So, I did. I even included all off those characters the movie could have done without, most of the same dialogue (the last 45 minutes were barely salvageable… but it's there!) and the original's A-plot is even still present. Just… sidelined because it was terrible.**

**I rest my case.**

**The B-plot is better.**

**Also, for people reading this, if something is **_**italicized, it's a flashback.**_

**Number of lines any of Naruto's teachers have in the original: 6 (Kakashi) 0 (Jiraya) 0 (Iruka)**

o – o – o – o

**Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds **

_**(version 2)**_

_A movie about the bond between student and master which actually features both student a master_

o – o – o – o

Water from a waterfall high above hit the surface of the lake, causing a wave of spray to rise up and create a small rainbow. In a small cave of blue stone behind the waterfall there lay a door covered by a fabric. The light filtered through gaps in the fabric, falling on a teenage boy, no older that 16. He had black hair which a foolhardy man might have described as looking like a duck's butt, and his eyes were full of hatred.

He stood in the middle of a room decorated with a purple pattern of swirls, although the floor had been totally torn apart, sparing only a wooden platform where the boy was standing. His arm stuck up, and his shirt was down around his waist, held up only by a purple cord around his waist. The faintest hints of lightning crinkled in the air around him, and he looked on at the destruction he had caused with a dissatisfied from on his face.

The teen crossed the room to the door in only a few strides, and stuck his hand out, pushing the fabric door to one side. He climbed out of the room and into the path of the waterfall, letting the water rush over his face and down his body. He grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of him, lowering into a squatting position, and a ball of electricity springing to life in his palm. The boy with eyes of hatred shoved the chirping lightning upwards towards the source of the waterfall, watching as it discharged an electric pulse that temporarily halted the flow of water. As the water returned, an angry look flashed through his eyes, a rare moment of emotion in an otherwise blank stare.

"It's not enough, I need more power!" Sasuke Uchiha slipped his shirt back up and headed out of the cave over the lack to the house of his master.

o – o – o – o

Across the open sea sailed a fleet of ships, with 3 larger ships surrounded by a fleet of 5 smaller ships serving as its guard. The large ships were easily four or five times as large as the smaller ones, and even those were still medium sized warships, three or four stories tall and ran on four round engines which jutted out from each corner of the ocean cruiser. The fleet sailed across the ocean, cutting their way through all of the waves while remaining in perfect formation so that it appeared that it was the water itself flowing around stationary ships rather than them moving at all, even as each left trains of spray in their wakes.

Each ship was a hub of activity, with shinobi moving all throughout the ship. Each one was dressed in a full white garb and hood with a black mask covering the lower part of their face and a purple vest over their white armor. Their hia-te, which they wore on their foreheads, depicted a navy-blue feather, and the same symbol could be found on their upper right sleeves. They moved about with purpose below the ships' decks, pulling at levers which controlled the steamboats every move.

A man without the black mask or hood but with visible medium-length brown hair stood behind a large window in the ship at the center of the fleet studied a map before turning to the Shinobi next to him.

"Steer to port!" He barked out an order which was soon relayed to all the other ships, and they all slowly turned in sync to the port side, their bright red flags which were posted at the highest point on each ship waving around in the wind.

"Pilots, prepare to launch!" Came an order relayed over the intercom, and suddenly the air on the three largest ships is filled with the sounds of motion – fabric rustling, equipment clanking, and footsteps on metal floors. All of the hallways are suddenly flooded with shinobi pulling vests on and hoods up as they all flood towards the staircases to get above deck. They reach a roofless courtyard where rows of folded gold contraptions are lined up in metal containers. Each shinobi grabs one and pulls it on as they head for the launching bay, unfolding the gold wings and strapping them onto their backs. Each set of wings resembles those of a butterfly, with a disc in the center connecting the 4 sheets of metal emblazoned with the same feather as their hia-te.

The wing bearing shinobi reach the deck of their ships and climb onto an escalator that climbs towards the sky, lifting them up the tower that contains the officer's cabins and the command center until they are over 25 stories into the air. They ride the escalators in pairs, although protocol dictates that neither shinobi speaks to the other, as more specific instructions are relayed over the intercom. They reach the top and side by side they walk into a launcher, lowering themselves into a position with their hands on each of the metal rails.

"Launch!" The order is called from above, and a google wearing shinobi brings a mallet down onto the launch mechanism, shooting them forward across the ground maybe 20 feet before propelling them over the edge into the open sky where their wings open all the way up and they take flight. With packs strapped to their chest they soar over the sea as another pair of shinobi is launched from the ship, and the six shinobi from the three ship who were launched at the same time form a V-formation until the sky is dotted with V-shapes, and there are few shinobi left onboard the large ships except the skeleton crew required to sail it and the launch crew.

The tops of each of the smaller ships open to reveal a larger craft with huge fabric wings on top which is launched upwards and also catches the wind, flying through the sky surrounded by three teams of 6. From the wings hangs a green teardrop shaped compartment, and three shinobi move about inside of it.

The flyers separate from their sea-craft and head over the white fluffy clouds towards the looming green hills of the landmass ahead of them. The three large mountains along the coastline were green all the way up and covered in trees with one large river pouring down the front. Around these mountains were fields dotted the colors of the crops growing in them – blue and green for rice, a lime green for orchards, and yellow for cereal grasses. To the left of the mountains lies the majority of the landmass, miles of thick Fire Country rainforest forming a barrier between the sea and the villages where the people of the Land of Fire lived.

The winged shinobi flew around the mountains to the right, flying over children at play and adults working in the rice patties. The majority was simply avoiding the rainforest by taking the long way around, but a few platoons of six dipped down and flew low amongst the farming villages to take what they need. Some simply grabbed dry food out of villager's baskets, and one platoon grabbed a woman's laundry before shooting back up towards the sky, but other platoons were brave enough to grab unattended young children and take off into the sky with them, and even as their playmates let out panicked cries of alarm were shooting back off the coast towards their ships.

A thin fog had settled in the forest that the invading shinobi flew over, but they simply flew over it, trusting the fog to hide them from watchful eyes below. Before long darkness settled over the lands, and the shinobi landed to recover their chakra and set up a base camp.

o – o – o – o

In her office, Lady Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju was having a bad day. First the nice River Country sake she had kept in her secret vault under her desk had been found and confiscated by her elder disciple who now served as her assistant, her niece Shizune. The lack of this sake meant she now had to deal with these reports brought to her at six in the morning by her younger student, Sakura Haruno, totally sober.

"So, let me get this straight because these reports are muddled by civilian fear – things have been disappearing from their villages, all the villages along the coast… by people with wings?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead in irritation, wishing not for the first time that she was far drunker.

"Hai Shishou, that is what they say. The reports began arriving 9 hours ago, when they stated that shinobi with golden wings were stealing food and blankets. The reports were then filed away to have someone look over them and have a C-rank assigned in the morning, but then about 6 hours ago, a series of far more drastic reports began coming in as people children as old as 8 or 9 being picked up by the same 'winged shinobi' and taken away screaming towards the sun." The pinkette made air quotes around the words 'winged shinobi', dragging a groan from her teacher. "As I was coming here with the reports an hour ago, I ran into the Chuunin who had filed the initial reports, I believe his name is Daikoku? Anyways, when I told him about these reports he remembered the little ones and got those for me."

"Just great." Tsunade considered the merits of slamming her head against her desk.

"Lady Tsunade! Behave yourself!" Shizune whacked the older woman with a report as she crossed the room to open the blinds of a window.

"So, Sakura, these… winged shinobi? Is there a description of what they look like? What they look like? What they might actually be?" The Hokage asked her student, resting one arm on the desk as she sunk back into her chair. The girl began flipping through the reports, when Shizune let out a cry of alarm as she pulled the curtains back on a window facing the village. Both of the other pairs of eyes flicked towards her as she leaned out the window.

"Um, Lady Tsunade? I imagine they look something like that." The girl pointed at an approaching number of figures in the not-so-distant sky.

o – o – o – o

The winged shinobi soared straight over the walls of Konoha, instantly triggering the alarms as they swarmed in huge numbers into the air above the village. The villagers all stopped going about their day to look up at the army of gold wings gliding above their village before someone spots the people attached to the wings and then the hia-te they wear and it registers to the civilian populace that this is probably a form of invasion, and the chunnin corps begin moving them towards the bunkers buried deep inside the hokage mountain, where the five faces of the leaders of the village are carved. There is no rush behind the evacuation until one of the invaders positioned himself above a building to the left of the main markets and unzipped his backpack, letting a small grey sphere with a black rune inked on it plummet out of the bag towards the roof below him, followed by others in a line behind him.

"Everyone hit the ground!" Cried out a Hyuuga as he recognized the symbols one the spheres. Everyone scrambled to follow his instructions as the orb made contact with the roof of the building and the sound of the following explosion rang through the whole village, and scrap flew everywhere. The other bombs made contact triggering a series of explosions that seeming never stopped as each of the hundreds of shinobi in the air each release 10-15 bombs down into the village. The evacuations began again as people struggled to their feet while the earth below them shook from explosions and the air above them was full of small flying bits of plaster, wood, and metal. The Hyuuga chuunin from before sent messages to his clanmates, and they began to guide the civilians to bunkers through pathways clearer of shrapnel.

As bombs began to riddle the streets, a cloud of dust rose from the streets. In some places the dust rose higher than the buildings, so shinobi attempting a counter-attack took to the roofs to avoid it and keep their sight, but constantly dodging explosions and holes.

o – o – o – o

Inside the Hokage's office, Sakura had run off to the bunker's makeshift hospital to help treat the wounded who were already pouring in, but Tsunade stood at the window, fists clenched on the sill so hard her knuckles were turning white. Shizune stood behind her, and the two of them watched the smoke rise from the village they had been born in and had began to once again call home almost 4 years ago. Their anger was palpable in the air. Drops of sweat were visible on the Gondaime's forehead as she turned to her niece.

"Send out the level 3 security alert!"

"Yes!" The younger woman nodded, straiting up.

"You will pay, whoever you are!" Tsunade fixed her eyes upon the invaders again, as though she could light them on fire with her glare alone.

o – o – o – o

All over the village shinobi who had taken to the roofs were launching projectiles of all kind at the invaders – the air was rich with kunai knives and shuriken, and one could even spot senbon flying through the air as well. However, they fell short of their targets, who were flying high above the village. Whenever they got close, the enemy would simply rise higher or turn so that the projectiles bounced harmlessly of their huge wings, taunting the Konoha shinobi, daring them to use their Jutsu to attack back, even though they knew they could not until all of the civilians were safely to evacuate.

o – o – o – o

A platoon of genin shinobi ran through the streets, arms full of more weapons to deliver to the market when one of them pointed up at the sky and shrieked as a row of bombs headed down for them. At the last moment the sky darkened, and instead of explosions reigning death upon them, a series of easily dodged large chunks of wood falls around them.

"Are you guys alright?" Chouji Akimichi asks, hand and arm throwing the remaining bit of the wall he had grabbed aside and returning from its giant size to one that matches the rest of his body. He casts his eyes back up towards the sky. "Are these guys using Wind Style or something?" The big boned ninja asked no one in particular before leaping off to help protect more ground-travelers.

o – o – o – o

From inside of a building, Neji Hyuuga leaps out just as it explodes behind him. (Cool guys don't look back at explosions.) Under each arm the teen held a child, both staring up at him with unfiltered awe. Setting them down next to their parents and sending them off towards the bunkers, Neji activated his Byakugan and look up at the invaders. His female teammate, Tenten ran beside him, a questioning look all over her face.

"It's Chakra!" He said with something mixed horror and amazement. "They're circulating chakra into the wings… creating air pressure differences between the tops and bottoms of the wings to fly!"

o – o – o – o

A series of lower flying shinobi had pulled long tubes from the inside of their wings, and were now shooting small, barely visible stones at very high pressure at the shinobi who had been throwing kunai, but now could barely manage to block or dodge all of the stone projectiles that were being fired in return.

Shikamaru Nara ducked behind someone's metal chimney and turned to the older shinobi that were under his command.

"Sky Ninja? Were there ever such things?" He cast his eyes over the destruction in the village. "To attack from the air with such strength…"

o – o – o – o

"Who in the world are they?" Shizune questioned her mentor while flicking through the reports Sakura had delivered earlier that morning.

"During the Second Great Ninja War, there were ninja who excelled at jutsu allowing them to manipulate chakra and fly in the sky." The Gondaime was shaking in anger, and fractures spread in the wall from where she was clutching the windowsill. "They called themselves the Land of Sky. They attempted to oppose all five of the Great Nations at once and were eventually destroyed by Konoha."

"What if they are descended from them?" Shizune's eyes were on her mentor now, worry in her face the way anger was in her teacher's.

Tsunade looked out over the village as she watched her shinobi pelted with stones, and helping each other to shelter. Her eyes fixed on her chosen successor, Kakashi Hatake, as he helped a pair of chuunin to shelter in the shell of a building, one of them speaking to him in a very visual way, arms flailing even as the silver haired man had to steady him. Tsunade tore here eyes away from the village to her student.

"Then their goal would be Konoha. And by extension, it's quite possible that they'll seek revenge on the entire Land of Fire!"

The Hokage's tower shook as the shinobi of the land of sky pelted it with their projectiles. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tsunade saw several groups of enemy shinobi carrying sheets between each set of four of them up towards what appeared to be a large winged HQ in the sky, but rembered the reports about stolen sheets and saw her panicking student, and the Hokage decided it wasn't worth triggering a full on panic attack over someone's freshly washed linens, although she did wonder what they needed them for.

o – o – o – o

One the outskirts of the village, Naruto Uzumaki stands among the ruins, a portion of the village with no buildings left standing but where the attackers had moved on from. He stands on a piece of what was once a wooden wall that was left in the upright position. He had just arrived from a simple solo mission and returning to a destroyed Konoha was not what he was expecting.

"What the heck is going on?" His blue eyes scanned over the city taking in the flying invaders and the destruction from the explosions in his home, clear confusion shimmering in them.

o – o – o – o

Shikamaru stood on the blue roof of a building, precariously balanced next to a hole in the roof to the bakery below him, watching as the V-formations began to turn back and fly away from the village.

"Those bastards have started to pull back. Did you find anything Neji?" He turned to the older teen to his right.

"It's simple. They've run out of chakra."

"I see. So, if we calculate the amount of chakra they've used and what they have left, we should be able to determine the distance they're flying to get back."

"Correct."

o – o – o – o

Kakashi Hatake thundered up the stairs to the Hokage's office, followed by his kohai from the ANBU, Tenzo, who was in turn helping the academy teacher Iruka Umino keep pace with them. They reached the office, and the silver haired man slammed the door open.

"Lady Tsunade!" The blonde didn't look at the three men from the window.

"You are safe. Although I wish I was the only one they shot. They advanced on us this far, yet they didn't destroy Konoha and retreated. Which means they must have had some larger objective." Shizune clutched her hands worriedly as her mentor spoke.

"Shinobi from the Land of Sky?" Kakashi questioned. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Well, we might have some idea what their motive was." He added. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face them for the first time.

"Explain."

o – o – o – o

"Doctor, there's another!" A shinobi burst into the bunker's hospital carrying an unconscious child.

"Put him on the bed over there!" Sakura called out in response, pointing at an open bed in the corner. The shinobi nodded and hurried to do as he was instructed, yet Naruto, who was watching the window, felt another surge of anger shoot through him. She leaned down to check on the man in front of her when she blinked in surprise. "This is…?

"She'll be ok, she'll pull through." A doctor on the opposite side of the room spoke to a patient's family, charged with checking chakra related injuries, she had Hinata Hyuuga helping her.

"This one too." Sakura added. "It's just like most of the patients brought in by Naruto, this girl's also been treated perfectly! The wound looks older though. Who did this in the middle of…?"

"Well, there was one little kid Naruto brought in that wasn't treated, could it have been him?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! There was a bag of medical supplies nearby where I found them, but I was more worried about bringing them all here." Naruto recalled. "So, wait, are you saying one little kid saved all fifteen of those people?" As if by some magic, the small redheaded child they had been speaking about shot awake, bolting upwards.

"Doctor Shinnou!" She cried out, and all of the medical personnel turned to look at the child with concern.

"Kid, there's no one here named-"

"No! I have to find someone to help me find him!" Naruto hopped of the windowsill where he'd been sitting and crossed to the bed where the kid was sitting.

"Who is this guy you're looking for?"

"He's my mentor! When the Sky Ninja came and tried to take me away, he went in my place, so I came to try to get help from a ninja here so I could get him back!" The doctors mostly went back to work, but Sakura came to Naruto's side, and checked the clipboard by the edge of the bed.

"Well, you should be ok to go now that you're awake, just make sure you take it easy. Naruto, Hinata, why don't you take our friend here to see Lady Tsunade? I think she'll want whatever info about these guys she can get." Sakura directed them, and the raven-haired girl came over to the bed and helped the kid up.

"What's your name, kid?" Naruto asked, as they headed for the door.

"Amaru."

"Well then, Amaru, Naruto, let's work well together!" Hinata said, and both of her two companions thought she might be a little crazy.

o – o – o – o

As Hinata pushed the door of the Hokage's office open, Tsunade slammed her fist against the table.

"Damn, are you telling me that in all of this chaos they got what they wanted?" She radiates anger as Naruto stepped into the room.

"Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Yamato-taicho? What's going on in here?" Everyone turns to look at the three new figures in the room as Hinata and Amaru follow Naruto in.

"Didn't we ever teach you to knock, Naruto?" Iruka asks with mock disappointment. Naruto responds by sticking his tongue out.

"Nope!"

"Dangit, there's no time for this! Lady Hokage, I need a team to help me find my mentor! The Sky Ninja took him away when they came for me, he took my place! We have to go find him! I need a team, and I need it right away! It's important!" Amaru shoves Yamato out of the way to get to the desk, and he wobbles a bit with a concerned look on his face. Lady Tsunade looks down upon the small face glaring at her.

"You think you're the only one, brat? Over 100 children are missing from around the coast of the Land of Fire, and we're missing another 150 students and 15 teachers from our academy, swept up into the sky. You're not special, and we won't treat you as such. We're short handed as it is." Tsunade glared at Amaru. The doctor's apprentice moved to object, but Naruto cut in.

"Wait, we're missing Academy students and teachers? Since when?" He asked.

"It appears they created all of this chaos so that we would not notice when they carried off everyone-"

"Ahh-achoo!" Iruka let out a sneeze into a tissue, interrupting Kakashi. "Sorry."

"So that we would not notice when they carried off everyone at the academy. As it is, we only know what happened because an Academy sensei, I believe Iruka said he thought it was Daikuko-sensei? He figured out what was going on and left a message for Iruka here, who was home with a cold and so he didn't arrive at the academy until after they had carried everyone else out." Kakashi finished. Iruka blew his nose again and continued the story.

"Like Kakashi-sensei said, I was home sick but headed to the Academy as soon as I heard the explosions start and the siren go off – it's just a little head cold and whenever we evacuate the academy we need as many available teachers as possible. The chaos in the village slowed me down a little, and by the time I got to the academy on the far side of town it was already empty. Daikuko-sensei left an encoded message on his desk though, I recognized his handwriting. After that I went into the village and ran into Kakashi-sensei and Yamato and we came here as soon as we could." By the time Iruka finished, Naruto's rage had resurfaced, and he was shaking.

"So wait, you're not going to help me? I thought it was the duty of Konoha ninja to help the citizens of the Land of Fire!" Amaru interrupted. Tsunade turned a glare onto the redhead, but otherwise ignored the outburst.

"Put me in the counterstrike force, Granny Tsunade! I have to get back at these guys for what they've done!" Naruto was punching the air as he spoke.

"No Naruto, I have a different idea. Iruka needs you and Hinata's help, you're going to go with him to track down the missing children. Redhead brat, you can go with them if you want to, they're bound to run into your mentor eventually, if we assume all the kids go to the same place. We can't spare anyone else."

"Alright, Granny. I'll help Iruka-sensei. It's been a while since we worked together for anything, anyways." Naruto agreed, and Iruka sent him a grateful look.

"I'm not a redhead brat! My name is Amaru, and I'm a trained medic!" Amaru stamped a foot against the ground.

"Good for you. The world always needs more medics. Now scram, kid." Tsunade bristled, gesturing to Iruka.

"Yes, Lady Hokage!" Naruto grabbed Amaru, and the newly formed Team Iruka left the office.

"Wait! Naruto!" Tsunade called out, and the blonde boy looked back over his shoulder.

"Granny Tsunade…?" He asked questioningly as she held her hand out.

"Give me your hand, kid." Naruto did as she asked, and the busty woman placed a small yellow pouch in is palm. "A good luck charm from Jiraya. He asked me to give it to you." Naruto folded his fingers around the pouch and smiled.

"Alright! And let's head out team!"

o – o – o – o

Sai stood on a ledge, precariously balancing against the cliff face behind him. He was hidden behind the ruble from an old rockslide, so that he was not visible from the canyon below him. The former root operative held a set of binoculars to his face, as he watched his targets go about celebrating. Their protective golden wings lay to the side, discarded and temporarily forgotten as they went about the makeshift camp they had established in the valley. They were eating and drinking and generally having a large party. Moving his line of sight, Sai focused on the Sky Shinobi still wearing their wings. There were six of them around the border of the camp, and another set of four around a small group of prisoners. Scanning the rest of the canyon, Sai noticed the same pattern up and down the valley in the rest of the camps, although in other camps all ten of the shinobi wearing wings were on watch, as this was the only camp with prisoners as far as he could see.

Taking the binoculars off, Sai took out a scroll and a vial of ink, and scrawled a message reporting his findings. He flicked his hands through a series of hand signs, and the words of the message took the form of a bird and took off into the sky towards where Sai's team captain sat waiting. With that, Sai moved to the next stage of the plan. He drew an ornate depiction of a bird in ink on his scroll.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scoll!" Sai's jutsu caused the bird to fly off of the page and take fight in front of him, larger than one would ever find a similar bird in the world. Slipping his scroll back into his backpack and taking that off and leaving it by his hiding spot, Sai launched himself down the cliff, the bird diving right behind him. The ink creature pulled out of it's dive as they plummeted towards the cave ground, catching Sai on its back, and they shot back into the sky together.

Down in the enemy camps, people had noticed the Konoha Shinobi, and there was a flurry of movement.

"Enemy spotted, sir!"

"How many?"

"One person!" There was laughter around the campfire. "Those Leaf… they're counterattacking faster than we predicted. But it seems they're unable to properly prepare themselves. Okay. Send out the first squadron to play with them!"

"Yes sir!" The commander's chosen messenger scurried of to where the few shinobi still wearing their wings were standing. "Second formation! Prepare to launch immediately!" He turned to a team manning their launch gear. "Raise the catapults!"

The squad was launched into the air, off to intercept Sai, who was circling in the air making faces at them.

"One, two, three, four…" He counted his opponents. "It seems like the enemy has only noticed me so far."

o – o – o – o

"_You're capable of going toe-to-toe with the Sky Shinobi." Shikamaru stood in the forest not far from where said Sky Shinobi were camped out, speaking to Sai. "You're a valuable asset to this mission. But there's no reason for you to go all out on them. All you need to do is draw their attention away from what we're doing."_

o – o – o – o

Sai took a deep breath aboard his bird in the sky, closing his eyes to feel the chakra of the approaching opponents.

"Man, he makes it sound easier than it is. I'm not really good at preforming such delicate work." Sai opened his eyes. "Well, I can hold back a bit." The pale-skinned boy angled his flight straight down at the canyon bottom and dived right through the center of the Sky-nin's square formation. They all began shooting their small stone pellets from the guns their carried, peppering the ground below them with small craters, but Sai expertly dodged them. Eventually one came hurtling towards the bird at a speed he couldn't dodge, and the boy leapt off of the ink creature just as it made contact with the stone, using the momentum of the bird's dispelling to propel himself into the air.

The shinobi who had fired the stone gave a whoop of success, but the other three began looking around for where Sai had gone to, having lost him in the chaos of the smoke and spray of black ink the bird gave off when it dispelled. With a clang, Sai landed on the wing of the one celebrating shinobi and slammed his Kunai right through its center section, causing the chakra network in wings to fall apart. Without the proper circulation of chakra into the wings, he could no longer stay afloat, and fell towards the ground below.

As they fell, Sai drew another bird on his scroll, and activated his jutsu again as he slammed the sky ninja's face into the ground, taking flight again.

"Maybe I finished him off a bit to quick." He said, casting a look back at the wreckage of the buried and destroyed wings.

o – o – o – o

"Just as we suspected, it seems they're preparing for their second objective." Kakashi spoke to Shikamaru, both watching the enemy from the rim of the canyon. "To think they'd have such an effective launching mechanism in a place like this. Your calculations were spot on."

"It's the same way worker bees find their way back to the beehive. All I did was narrow down the possible flight distance from the chakra that Neji's Byakugan detected." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Even so, sending a single four-man squad as a counter attack is a radical plan. It's so like you."

"Well, we do technically have a second squad with us, we just wanted to make this small to avoid having all of the camps rain down on us at once." They watched as Sai dodged another rainstorm of stones. "So its best to let the Sky Ninja think that Konoha has no military means to counter them, at least until we know where they came from."

o – o – o – o

Sasuke walked down a long, dark corridor, sword strapped to his side. The hallway was made of solid rock, and light only by small torches of fire every 10 feet, each on a large arch that supported the roof of the hall. A door to his left swung open, and he entered the chamber of his teacher, Orochimaru. The man lay in bed, his white-haired assistant, Kabuto by his side.

"You've come, Sasuke." The bedridden man rasped out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke deadpanned back, emotion never present when he dealt with his teacher.

"We've received information that Konoha was bombed this morning." Kabuto informed the black-haired youth, a smug undertone bleeding through in his voice. "The Land of Sky was responsible. Though they were once thought to be destroyed long ago." Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the only visual sign of his glee.

"So, you're still interested in Konoha." Sasuke's face was a mask of an emotionless glare, as it always was around his teacher and the man's older disciple.

"At this point, I don't care what happens to Konoha. That is not what I've called you here to talk about-" Orochimaru's speech was cut off by a sudden fit of coughing, as he attempted to remove enough phlegm from his airways so he could continue to speak.

"Lod Orochimaru!" Kabuto took a step back in concern.

"Sasuke… There is a man I want you to bring to me." Orochimaru continued speaking, back a little more hunched over than before.

"A man?" The youth questioned.

"A doctor." Kabuto added.

"This doctor is the my partner with whom I created the Forbidden Regeneration Jutsu. However, we had our differences and separated. By now, he should have perfected a Regeneration Jutsu different from mine."

"Oh, that man." Sasuke lifted his face again, a little bit of recognition flickering across the way he held himself.

"Bring him to me. I am in need of that Jutsu now."

o – o – o – o

Naruto and Hinata stopped as Iruka let out a sneeze again.

"Sorry guys." He apologized, a small blush on his checks as he scratched at the side of the scar across his nose.

"Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei, you can't control it." Hinata smiled at him. They stood on a ledge in the canyon watch Sai distract the Sky ninja, keeping their eyes on the guards of prisoners as two of them also launched into the sky to combat Sai once he took a second member of his current tail down. They inched slowly down the side of the canyon, using chakra to stick to the walls. Hinata carried Amaru on her back as they dropped down into the cover of brush below, waiting for the next phase of Shikamaru's plan to draw the rest of the guards away.

Kakashi drops down next to them with a small smirk, having approached from another side.

"Alright, we're moving onto the next phase as soon as Sai wraps up here. I'll clear the last two guards, since Shikamaru thinks they're under orders not to move, and you can get the prisoners out of here. Alright you guys?"

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chirps, as Iruka snorts, covering his almost sneeze.

"Iruka, I trust you to keep this knucklehead out of trouble for me." Kakashi pats Iruka on his shoulder, who blinks in surprise. "See ya!" Kakashi bounds off to go eliminate some guards.

o – o – o – o

Sai leaped from his bird and stabbed his shuriken into the wings of his third pursuer and launched himself back up again into the fray. He pulled another owl out of his scroll and leaped onto the bird as he pulled his tanto out of its sheath. He simply flew right through the fourth and fifth man, striking their weak points with the blade of his tanto, and letting the ninja attached plummet towards the ground.

"Only one left?" He turned to his final attacker. "Shikamaru, I think this is all the time I can buy you."

o – o – o – o

Shikamaru jumped from his place on the edge of the cliff, intentionally putting as much distance as he could behind him with his leap and grabbing the attention of the camp below. Pulling out a flare gun, he shot a bright light into the sky as he made contact with the ground. He caught Sai's eye as the teen shot by him on a bird.

"Shikamaru, I leave the rest to you." He stated, with a nod to his captain. Another two guards left their positions to charge the Nara, leaving the only two winged guards around the prisoners. "Finally, relieved of duty." Sai shot up out of the canyon.

"What a drag. But what choice do I have?" He fell into a battle-ready pose as the first of the three guards approached, hot on Sai's trail. The guard rushed in, and Shikamaru pulled out the Chakra conducting blade left to him by his late sensei and slammed it into the weak spot on the wings as the man made to follow the former root shinobi.

The next two lined themselves up and shot upwards, intentionally putting the sun, which was now reaching its highest position, behind them. Shikamaru lifted one hand to his face to shield his face and vision from the harsh glare of the ball of light that made it hard to see his opponents. "Attacking with the sun behind you? You've been trained in tactics well, I suppose." He casually avoided the stones his enemies shot at him, although on nicked his shoulder, and a rip appeared in the flack vest, although Shikamaru had no visible reaction to the injury of his person. "But that will be a fatal mistake." He brought his hands up in a familiar sign, triggering one of the old Nara clan jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" His shadow shot out and caught the two shadows of the ninja approaching him before going perfectly still. Unable to control their flight without moving their arms, the two Sky Ninja crashed into the ground at Shikamaru's feet as he released his attack. He looked out at the camp, which was a hub of activity, although no moves were made to guard the prisoners. Instead, the brave Sky Shinobi were dashing about, fleeing the descending storm of hornets set upon them by Shino from the mouth of the canyon. A smirk settled on the Nara's face as he knew the last pieces were falling into place.

"It's about time for the counter attack. We're counting on you guys, Team Iruka."

o – o – o – o

Kakashi walked strait through the enemy camp, making his way slowly to where the prisoners were guarded. Most of the Sky Shinobi were busy dealing with the sudden insect infestation, since the hornet's stingers were dripped in a paralytic drug, anyone they stung dropped unconscious, creating wonderful amounts of fear of the insects. Kakashi was barely noticed. When he was, all it took was a single kunai to the throat or back, and the problem was solved – amid the drugged masses a few actual corpses went unnoticed. Naruto crept through the camp more stealthily to his left, and Hinata to his right. Iruka trailed behind him, doing his best to be stealthy in between sneezes. Amaru had been left in the brush by the cliff, the kid had no formal shinobi or combat training.

Reaching the area where the prisoners, there were two guards remaining faithfully by their posts, using their wings to ward off any approaching insects. The one closes to Kakashi had his back turned, and Kakashi slit his throat from behind. Stepping over the body, Kakashi flicked his hands through a familiar series of hand signs, discarding his kunai knife.

"Chidori!" A very loud ball of lightning came to life in the Shinobi's hand, and every nearby eye in the camp was on him. He charged the other guard and shoved the lightning jutsu through his chest before anyone could react. His hands flicked through the hand signals to trigger it again, and he leapt away from the prisoners towards the other side of the camp, every nearby enemy tripping over themselves to put their gear on and give chase while still avoiding the Aburame hornets. The silver-haired shiobi threw a look over his shoulder before leaping away, a huge chunk of the camp on his trail.

o – o – o – o

Iruka dashed forwards towards the unguarded prisoners lay, gagged and blindfolded. Naruto and Hinata followed quickly behind. Iruka muffled a sneeze as he dropped to one knee and began untying his two colleagues. Naruto knelt in front of Daikoku and began undoing his blindfold, while Hinata did the same for Suzume.

"Don't worry, Suzume-sensei, it's just me, Hinata. You taught me several years ago, remember? We used to go out to the fields, and you'd teach us how to go undercover. I'm here with Naruto and Iruka-sensei, and we're going to get you out of here." Hinata murmured encouraging things as the blindfold came off, and Iruka handed the Hyuuga Suzume's glasses, which he had grabbed from a bin to the left as the ropes tying her to a stake in the ground came down. He nodded at Hinata, who handed the glasses to the Kunochi teacher and began to remove the gag. Iruka turned and began to remove the ropes around his Daikoku. Naruto got his gag first, and the male teacher immediately began speaking.

"Don't worry about us, you have to go after the students. They kept talking about taking them to their ancient fortress to create a monster, please you have to go after them, we'll be alright." Iruka managed to cut through his ropes, and with Naruto and Hinata's help they managed to get all of their gear returned to them from the pile it had been carelessly tossed into.

"That's weird, Sai said this is the only camp with prisoners, right? So, where's Amaru's mentor?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"He's probably with the students I guess, Naruto?" Hinata, responded, but even she questioned her answer.

"Possibl-" Iruka's speech was cut of with a sneeze. Naruto handed him a tissue. "Tbanks. Anyways, I guess anything is possible, Hinata, but we should be on our guard."

"Yata! Next stop, the hidden fortress!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Iruka pointed Suzume and Daikoku towards where Shikamaru was, and in return they pointed them in the direction they had heard the children leave in – no one could take over 200 children anywhere quietly.

o – o – o – o

**There will be one more part.**

**This movie makes me so mad.**

**I hope this is…. Slightly better. See you whenever I have the free time to write another part of this, but it probably will be monthly? Possibly?**

_**This is a long project I'm sorry**_

**(I think this is better than the movie, I hope, and I wrote it in 72 hours while sick in bed. Suck it script writers.)**


End file.
